Summer Day Musings
by Sin Katt
Summary: *Amuto* “Why…Why did you decide to draw that?” She asked, on the verge of tears. “Because,” he answered into her hair, letting his hand fall from the canvas that was her skin, “That’s my dream." *One-Shot*


_**Disclaimer: **__Believe me, if I owned Shugo Chara, you'd be getting __**a lot **__more Amuto secks than what the series has given us so far~ ;D_

**Author's Note****: **To those of you wondering: No, I am _**not **_abandoning "Maid for You." This was simply just a little idea for a one-shot that popped into my head while relaxing after getting home from work. To those of you who enjoy this fan fiction and haven't already read it my other, please check it out! I'd greatly appreciate it. This is my first one-shot in almost four years, so I was really excited to write it! This is probably the most romantic I've ever written, so I hope I wrote it well and that you all enjoy it~!

* * *

**Summer Day Musings**

_**an Amu x Ikuto One-Shot**_

_by Sin Katt_

* * *

It was a particularly warm summer, even though a gentle breeze carried in the air. And it was because of that small trace of wind that she insisted they keep the windows open on this day, rather than let the air conditioner run in an attempt to cool off their small one-bedroom apartment. He had complained that it was far too hot, but had given in to her reasoning the moment she had smiled at him with that mischief glittering in her eyes. That little hint of mischief he had learned to love in vast amounts, and very quickly.

And it was then that the man found himself resting on top of the girl, peppering her face, neck, and shoulders with gentle, yet fiery kisses. He felt a small moan vibrate through her neck as he kissed a sensitive spot of hers, and couldn't help but claim her lips harshly, yet lovingly. He felt adoration and satisfaction coarse through him when her tongue mingled with his, bringing more heat and passion into their already extraordinary session. After a short eternity of kissing, she gripped his shoulders and pushed him back slightly, panting heavily through her already swollen lips.

"Mercy, please," the breathed, a bead of sweat dripping from her forehead, "it's far to hot for this today. Are you trying make me die of dehydration?"

"Nice try. Remember, you're the one who gave me that little look of yours," he replied grinning down at her, "_And_ you're the one who wanted us to turn the air off. Maybe you should have thought about that before you felt the urge to provoke me."

She laughed, the laugh he loved so, so much, and rolled him off her, leaning over his face slightly as she sat up. "Alright, fine. But I'm at least having some water. Unless you really want me to pass out."

"Be my guest, but you're still mine afterwards, love," he grinned, watching as she turned over, facing away from him, and reached for the glass sitting on her bed-side table. He studied her back as she guzzled greedily, and reached up to trace a small pattern on her exposed shoulder blade.

"You know, a little tattoo would look really sexy right there."

"Hmm? A little heart?" she asked looking over her shoulder, "You think so?"

"Wow, I'm impressed, you know what I drew," he complimented, twirling his index finger along the small strap in her tank top.

She cocked here eyebrow at him, "Are you kidding? Even an idiot could guess what another person draws on their back."

"I beg to differ," he challenged, sliding the small strap off her shoulder, exposing more skin, "Alright, turn around and tell me what I'm drawing now."

She turned her head, accepting his challenge as she felt his finger tracing more lines across her shoulder blade. His finger never left her skin, and she didn't have to think twice about the drawing.

"That was a star."

"Damn," he muttered, and she smiled even though he couldn't see her. He sat in thought for a minute, then an idea came to him. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up, exposing her full back to him as he hooked the shirt around her neck. On such a hot day, she had little need for a bra, which made Ikuto's canvas perfect.

"What are you doing now?" she asked, secretly enjoying the breeze hitting her bare skin.

"I'm drawing, what does it look like?" replied the man, thinking to himself for a moment before continuing his task. He began with a large square shape in the center of her back, then made many more strokes above and around this square object. Some off to the right, and a few more to the left, and one straight across. Once he was finished, he stared up at the back of her head.

"So, tell me, what was that?"

Sitting still, she thought to herself. Amu was clearly stumped, but refused to admit it. "Was it a…window and curtains?" she asked, her uncertainty showing through.

"Nice try, but no," Ikuto replied in a triumphant tone.

"Alright, fine, what was it then?" she snapped, crossing her arms over her bare chest with a pout.

"It was a house," he stated simply.

"A house?" she echoed.

"Yes, a house," Ikuto repeated matter-of-factly.

"Then…Then what about everything else you drew around it?" she questioned, becoming a bit irritated.

"Well, it wasn't just any house," the man declared, "it was _our_ house."

"We live in an _apartment_," Amu pointed out, unimpressed.

He sighed, "Fine, it's our _future_ house."

"That still doesn't explain what everything else you drew around it was."

Ikuto watched her for a moment before sitting up, leaning his face close to her ear as he began to trace on her back again.

"Down here, I drew a little picket fence, because I know you've always wanted one."

"I-I see," she stuttered, her cheeks becoming slightly flushed at his close proximity and gentle tone of voice.

"And this," he continued with another drawing in a previously visited place, "was our car in the driveway."

"…Was it now?" she asked, goose bumps forming on her arms.

"Mmmhmm," he hummed in her ear, beginning to draw again, "And over here, I drew our children playing on the front lawn."

"O-Our children?"

"Exactly. And we were up here," he continued, nuzzling his face into her hair as he traced more to the picture, "sitting on the front steps while we watched them play. Hand in hand, as the sun set behind our home."

Amu felt on the brink of tears, falling back against Ikuto's chest as his hand finally fell away. It came around and circled her waist, holding her against him. She felt him inhale against her scalp and rested her hand over his.

"Why…Why did you decide to draw that?"

"Because," he answered into her hair, "that's my dream.

A tear slid down her right cheek, "It is?"

"Of course," he sighed, "When I wake up in the morning and feel you sleeping beside me, when your eyes open and meet mine, and the way you smile as you say 'Good morning, Ikuto"…that's something I want to wake up to every morning, for the rest of our lives."

"M-Me too," she choked, cupping her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stop a sob of joy. Ikuto had always been sweet and loving towards her in their relationship, but he had never expressed any future visions like the one he had just shared.

He sat back slightly and placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"I love you, Amu," he declared honestly, the intensity in his eyes showing her just how much he meant it as he smiled just the same.

"I love you too," she laughed, trying to wipe her tears away.

Ikuto caught her wrists and crushed his lips against hers, pulling her down with him as they sprawled out on the bed once more. His kisses were slow and steady, letting go of her wrists as she hooked her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Suddenly, the heat around him was no longer a bother, and all that mattered was her.

She was breathless as he kissed her, she could taste the salt from her tears between their lips, and couldn't help but feel like she was drowning in a vast ocean, being swallowed up from every side with no chance of escaping from certain doom. Except she found that she didn't want to escape, and she tangled her fingers in his hair as she allowed herself to become entirely consumed by Ikuto.

* * *

**P.S.** - Consider this a little present to all of you who have supported me through "Maid for You" so far. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews, hits, and favourites. It really means a lot to me~

_Fan Fiction Completed: November 23, 2008_

_Sin Katt_


End file.
